


Acertijo personal

by Alega



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio no entiende a Francis, por más que lo intenta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acertijo personal

**Diclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no es de mi propiedad.  
 **Advertencias:** Insinuación de lime y de otras parejas.  
 **Pareja:** Francia/España.  
 **Notas:** Aquí ando, subiendo un pequeño aporte a esta pareja que es tan atractiva :) Espero les guste.

* * *

 _Antonio no entiende a Francis._

-Joder, ¿y esto qué es? –preguntó Antonio, viendo su habitación hecha un desastre por la mano de su mejor amigo, quien estaba en el medio, sosteniendo dos copas de vino y mirándole insinuante.

Antonio se sintió como un idiota por haber preguntando, las intenciones de Francis eran tan transparentes como un cristal. Su habitación la convirtió en un nido romántico, con olor a perfume caro y rosas esparcidas calculadamente a su alrededor.

Antonio se aproximó a Francis y le aceptó la copa, que bebió sin estar a gusto a lo que su amigo le estaba proponiendo con todo ese detalle. Al abrir la boca, para exigirle explicaciones, no tuvo oportunidad de expresarse como hubiera querido. Francis prefirió cerrársela con la suya, y así Antonio perdió toda fuerza de voluntad para negarse.

Las copas las pusieron a un lado, Antonio decidió dejar los cuestionamientos enterrados en su consciencia para guiarse por Francis, quien se le ofrecía como un regalo al cual desvestir prenda por prenda. Era infrecuente tener a su amigo con la disponibilidad suficiente para estar ahora encima de él y devorarle con cada beso por sobre su cuerpo. Porque Francis podría estar toqueteándole la mayoría de las veces, pero pasar al siguiente terreno era una prohibición explícita para ambos.

 _Y cuando a la mañana siguiente, Francis es el primero en levantarse, despedirlo con un beso rápido en los labios, arreglarse e irse, aún menos. ¿Por qué lo de ayer y por qué lo de hoy? Pero su cabeza no puede centrarse en ese enigma tanto como quisiera, porque se ocupa en idear una excusa buena para explicarle a Lovino el estado de su habitación (o tal vez utilizarla para su propia conveniencia, incluido la botella que se quedó sin terminar)._

Antonio no esperó a que Francis volviera a aparecer, y efectivamente no lo hizo hasta semanas después. Al saludarlo recibió un guiño del ojo y nada más. Antonio no osó preguntarle por lo de la noche anterior, ni quiso sacar a colación el tema cuando tenía la oportunidad. Francis tampoco hizo mención a excepción de cierta mirada cómplice que le dirigía cuando estaban Lovino o Arthur con ellos. Antonio se la devolvía con una sonrisa, teniendo el descaro de arriesgarse frente a Lovino.

Pasaron varios meses, la mente de Antonio halló ocupación en otras cosas y la noche con Francis quedó relegada a un último lugar en la escala de importancia, aunque ciertos detalles aún la hiciesen revivir. Antonio se traicionaba a sí mismo al volver a recordar el enigma de esa noche, se ponía nervioso e incluso Lovino se daba cuenta de su alteración.

Callaba las dudas con un " _es una tontería. Nada serio. Ya sabes cómo es Francis…_ ". Pero las dudas seguían donde estaban, ocultas creyéndose superadas.

 _Lo cierto es que no es duda precisamente. Cuando mira a Francis robarle un beso a Matthew o pasar la noche en casa de Arthur; irse una temporada a la fría Rusia o no pegar un ojo en días por estar de fiesta en fiesta, de polvo en polvo, con personas cualquieras cuyos nombres poco importan, recuerda esos labios, esas manos y ese cuerpo siendo suyo, invadiendo su cama, robándose su cordura y reemplazándolo con una incertidumbre que se despierta en el mismo instante en que ambos se corren y todo se acaba. Porque ahora estar con Lovino no es lo mismo, porque sigue recordando, porque no puede mirar a la cara a Arthur sin tener las ganas de golpearle en la cara, porque sabe que su acertijo personal no volverá a abrumarlo con sus misterios hasta que él decida que es el momento de volver a estar juntos. Y mientras sigue la hilera de amantes y él aumenta el deseo conforme transcurre cada noche insatisfecha._

Antonio sabía la respuesta desde un primer momento, sólo no quería reconocerlo.


End file.
